Cause and Effects
by BumiBomber
Summary: Bossun and Himeko are in serous trouble because of Switch and Momoka's deaths, a story of Romance and Drama
1. Death

Cause and Effects - Deaths

This is probably gonna be my biggest works yet! This story takes place directly after Mechanical Misery.

Himeko's POV

"First, it was Momoka, then it was Switch..." I said to Bossun while holding him tightly, as I cried on his shoulder. Tears fell on me as Bossun was crying too...

"He... He... He..." Bossun struggled to speak. As he stood up to see one of his best freinds lifeless body. The blood was all over him...

"I... I can't stand to see another one of our freinds die..." I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks...

"Nobody else is going to die... Just calm down... No one... Else... Is... Going... To... Di-" Bossun said as he started to faint.

"Bossun... Bossun?! Bossun wake up! Please! BOSSUN!" I yelled out of greif.

Bossun's POV

My vision was blurry, my body was numb, I was in an ambulance, and there was someone with me, "H...Himeko? Where... Where are we?"

"In an ambulance, the doctor said you fainted because of a slow heart attack... Don't worry... You're alright... It's gonna be alright... It's gonna be alright..." Himeko said trying to calm herself.

I started to faint again, only to wake up somewhere unexpexted...

"W... Where... Where am I?" I asked a doctor as I laid down in an emergency room.

"Kid? Your... Your alive?! That's impossible! You had no pulse a few seconds ago!" The doctor said to me as he was shocked about me...

"H... Himeko, where is she?"

"After your pulse dissapeared, your girlfreind ran crying out the door."

"What! We gotta tell her I'm alive! She might just... Do what my other freind did..."

"What did he or she do?"

"He...jumped, out of pure spite of his girlfreind's death..."

"He did?!" The doctot shouted at the shocking story of him...

"He blamed himself for the death of her... But what about Himeko..."

"I need to find her!" I said as I ran out the door

Himeko's POV

"Here I am, standing outside the hospital door, preparing my goodbye to the world. I let the tears dry first before I do it...

I walked closer to the street, until I was in the middle, a car was speeding by, I accepted my fate, " We'll be together again, Bossun..." But then something pushed me away...

Bossun's POV

"Holy Shit! Himeko watch out!" I said as I jumped to push her out of the way...

"B... Bossun?! You're alive?!" Himeko said as she was shocked by my appearance...

"It's okay, I'm here..." I said trying to calm down...

But inside, I realized... Nothing's going to be alright... 


	2. Danger

Cause and Effects - Danger

Listen, this story's rated M for a reason, in this chapter shit's getting real...

Bossun's POV

I was walking to school, my heart still hurted after the heart attack the night before...

"Hey, you! Your Usui's freind right?" A punk questioned me.

"If you mean Switch then yeah, what about i-" Before I could finish my sentence, the punk sent me flying to a brick wall with a single punch!

"Ah! It hurts what was that fo-" He punched me again, this time, it was even harder, he sent me through the wall! I was completely paralyzed to the beating I would receive...

Himeko's POV

I was walking to school, I took a shortcut through an alley, I just kept walking... Until a punk approached me...

"Excuse me sweet cheeks, are you a freind of Momoka?"

"Y...Yes, what about i-" before I could finish, the punk grabbed my hair!

"W...what are you doing! Let go off my hair!" I tried to retaliate, but as soon as I finished my sentence, someone held back my hands...

"W... What are you doing?!"

"I've been longing to be with her for months, but she never answered my letters, my texts, everything... I became enraged and sent her a threat letter that if she didn't reply to that one, she'll experience the worst thing that could ever happen to her... She never replied... I never go back on a promise, but she had died before I got the chance... So, I thought, doing it to her closest freind would be just as enjoyable..."

"W... What are you gonna do..." I asked as he started unzipping his pants...

"Soon, you're gonna suck it...suck this..." he said as he pointed at his dick.

"N-No! Please! Stop! Hel-"

Bossun's POV

"Y... Your so called freind, he...he sent my sister to prison!"

"Your sister... Her! Your that girls bro-" he punched me again.

"Your sister killed Switch's bro-" He kneed me in the stomach, blood shot out of my mouth.

"You liar!" he kneed me in the stomach again. He then lifted me up onto the glass showcase window of a store.

"I can't take revenge on him... But you'll do..." As he prepared to punch me, I broke the window, activating an alarm. That bastard ran away as fast as he could, as I started to faint...

Himeko's POV

"Ahhhhh...wasn't that fun..." the punk said grinning. I couldn't answer, I could only cry on the ground, my mouth and my digestive system was filled with his bodily liquids...

As he left, I was still torn at the pain didn't help, wounds were everywhere... I started to pass out... 


	3. Bonds

Cause and Effect - Bonds

Bossun's POV

"Ugh, I can't feel my back... That punks a real asshole... Wait, why is it so dark out? Wait... Is that ths moon?! I've been laying here till it's night?!"

"I should really be grateful, if that store hadn't had an alarm... I would be dead..."

I took an alley home, and to my shock, I saw Himeko, who I assumed had had passed out...

I ran to her as fast as I could,"Himeko! Wake up!" My worried expression changed into a horrified expression as I saw the wound on her stomach...

Himeko's POV

I was tied up to a chair, that bastard was walking around me... Suddenly, the door flew open...

"Get away from her!" Bossun said angrily.

"Oh is that your boyfreind? I'm gonna teach him a lesson about not interupting people..."

"B...Bossun run away!"

"I won't leave you!"

"He's gonna kill yo-" I stopped as Bossun's blood splattered everywhere...

I started to cry, I yelled "BOSSUN!"

Bossun's POV

"H... Himeko! Are you cry-"

"BOSSUN!" Himeko interuptedly screamed.

"Himeko! It's alright, I'm here..."

"B...Bossun! What happened to you?"

"A punk beat me up badly, I could've died if that store didn't have an alarm..."

"But importantly, what happened to you? What's with the stomach wound? Did a punk kneed your stomach?"

"N...No, even worse... He violated me..." Himeko said as tears rolled down her face.

"He... Did he make you suck his..."

"Stop talking! Your making me remember him, he just pissed straight into me..."

"Shhhh... We need to keep our stuff together, or they might do this to us again... All this because of our bonds with the two of them."

Himeko kept crying in my shoulder, as I looked up at the stars as a I shed a tear myself...

Who would've thought bonds could cause so much pain, anger, and trouble... I used to say bonds were what made us strong, but now I realized, they can hurt us just as badly... 


	4. Trauma

Cause and Effect - Trauma

BTW, the story rated M in chapter 2 was a typo, I censored everything that could crank it up to an M... Anyway, enjoy the story...

Himeko's POV

"B... Bossun... You didn't have to walk me back to my house you know..." I said as I was worried about him.

"I know Himeko... But I just don't want anything to happen to you..."

"It's fine Bossun... With Flagrance I'll be just fine."

"But your flagrance' is at school... And your in no condition to fight.."

"Well your not to fine yourself..." I gave him a freindly dig in the stomach... And then...

Blood sput out from his mouth, he started to fall to his knees, as he started to pass out... I would've carried him to the hospital, but it was too far away...

I carried him to my house, as I lay him down on my bed...

"Bossun... I'm sorry..." I said as I bursted into tears.

Bossun's POV

I started to cough out blood, that freindly thug, felt like a knife stabbing through... I fell to my knees as I couldn't hold the pain, and then I faithed...

"W... Where am I?" I muttered to myself. I started to look up, and I saw Himeko, tied up to a chair...

"Oh is that your boyfreind? I'm gonna teach him a lesson about interupting people..."

"Bossun! Run away!"

"I won't leave you behind!"

"He's gonna kill yo-" Before I could hear her finish a lesson, I felt a knife was through through my heart..

Himeko's POV

"You're awake!"

"Y... Yeah I had the strangest dream..."

"I saw you being held hostage, I ran to get you, but another guy stabbed me..."

"Wait?! That dream?! I had the exact same one in the alley!"

"Wait so we had the exact same dream?!"

"This can't just be a coincidence... There must be a reason... For this... Maybe it's a warning..." Bossun said as he tought about it...

"Don't say that! We're going to be alright... We're going...to be... Alright..."

"Himeko! Look at our situation! I've been beaten half the life of me! And you've been raped!"

As I said those words, Himeko started to cry...

"H... Himeko I'm sorry... It's just... We gotta be careful... They're treathening us, and they'll continue to hurt us, we need to gaurd each other's back..."

"I... I get it... But I don't want to see you die..."

"I won't"

Every effect has a cause, every cause has an effect, but who would think two deaths would lead to this... 


	5. Promise

Cause and Effects - Promise

Bossun's POV

"Those punks... They... They need to pay!" I shouted in anger...

"B... Bossun... Promise me you won't do anything..."

"W... What?! Why?! They... They..."

"Stop! I don't want you to get in trouble again... Please..." Himeko said as tears rolled down her face...

"H... Himeko?! Stop crying I won't die...and let me tell you, if I do die, atleast I'm gonna die with you..."

Himeko's POV

"Bossun..." Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I was touched by the words he said, but as touched as I was, it would only make me sadder as I thought of his death...

"Himeko, promise me... If I die... Don't follow me..."

"I... I can't keep that! Your... Your the greatest thing to ever happen to me..."

"Your the greatest thing to happen to me too... And I want you to be happy..."

"I'll be happy with you..."

"I'll always be with you... In your heart..." I was shocked as those words came out of his mouth...

"D... Don't say that!"

"H... Himeko, there's a day where I'll be gone... And if you don't let that moment go... It'll result in misery..."

"Bossun, stop..."

"Promise me okay?"

"St... Stop!"

"Please Himeko! I don't want you to become miserable..."

"Bossun! Please! Stop! I can't hold on to that promise..."

"Than just try..."

"J...Just... Just tr-"

Bossun pressed his lips on against mine, he held me tightly, and I held him just as tightly... Then, I started to push him away...

"What... What was that for?!"

"It was for you... Any moment maybe our last, I think it's better to do it now, when I have the chance.."

I started to cry at his words as I started to feel the same thing he does, my tears fell to the ground...

"Bossun? I promise..." I said as I started to lighten up...

We both smiled at each other, but in the inside... We were hiding in fear... 


	6. Vengeance

Cause and Effects - Vengeance

Bossun's POV

"Hey you! Your that asshole who beat me up yesterday!"

"Oh, you... You escaped me, yesterday, well I'm not letting you go this ti-" Before he could finish his sentence, I jabbed him in the face.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" The punk yelled as he punched me in the face. He continued with an uppercut as he kept on punching me...

Himeko's POV

"Hey you! You bastard did something to me that I'd want revenge on..."

"Oh, hey sweet cheeks... You want more?"

"I didn't bring flagrance... But it's just one guy... I'll be fine..." I thought to myself...

"Well bring it o-" I punched uppercutted him with all my anger.

"Huh, nice punch... But I've seen better..."

I aimed a punch to his face but he grabbed my wrist and punched me in the stomach, the pain was unbearable, but I could still fight... Atleast I thought...

I aimed another punch, this time to his stomach, but he stopped that one in the same way he stopped the last one...

He kneed me straight to the stomach, blood spat out of my mouth as I flew to a wall...

"N... No one's gonna come for you now..." the thug said with a grin growing on him...

"B... Bossun will help me..."

"B... Bossun... Who's he?"

"He's nobody!"

"He has to be important to you... Thing's just got even more interesting... But for now..." as he finished that sentence, he kicked me in the face, a kick so hard I passed out...

The last words I heard was from that punk... "Oh look, who's phone is this on the ground? And who's this in your contacts..."

Bossun's POV

That punk was strong, he kneed me straight to the stomach, blood spat out of my mouth...

"Not this time Bossun... Not this time!"

I ran torwards him as fast as I possibly could, I was full of rage, my punch went at mach speeds, he was to slow to block it. As my fist, hit him, I heard his neck snap, blood flew out everywhere...

I couldn't even catch my breath, because directly after I beat him up, I got a phone call... From Himeko... 


	7. Hero

Cause and Effects - Hero

"H... Himeko?" I said as I picked up my phone...

"I'm sorry, your girlfreind can't be here right now..."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the person who's going to ruin both your lives..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Meet me at 24th Evergreen, and bring a weapon... You're going to need it..."

"What are yo-" he hanged up before I could finish my sentence.

"That Bastard! He's got Himeko! I need to save her!"

I put my cellphone back into my pocket as I ran as fast as I could to the adress only to find an abandoned warehouse... I sent the door flying only to see Himeko tied to a chair...  
"Oh is that your boyfreind? I'm gonna teach him a lesson about interupting people..."

"Bossun! Run away!"

"I won't leave you behind!"

The guy had a knife in his hand... I realized it might have gone out just like the dream, but someone pushed me away...

Himeko's POV

As Bossun ran torwards his fate I tried to get lose...

"Bossun, run away!" I said as the tape loosened up...

"I'm not leaving you!" as he said those words, I was free, I ran too him as fast as I could, and pushed him away... And as they say... No good dead is left unpunished... I saved his life at the price of my own... A life for a life... Can make the whole world cry...

Bossun's POV

"Himeko!" I yelled as a knife went straight to her... Blood was everywhere...

"Oh well... That bitch was never that special to me... She was just a random blonde bimbo..."

"Shut up!"

"What can I say? She was a stupid person who sacrificed herself for an equally useless person... That's why I don't have a need for love... It's just a stupid feeling that weakens you..."

When he said those words, my eyes became eyes of anger, I picked up his knife from Himeko...

"Whoa! What are you doing?! Get away from me you freak!" He kept on walking back until he was leaning back against the glass, I punched him straight through...

His death was counted as a suicide, and nobody remembered him... Because he had no freinds, that's the use of love and freindship, it's so you will stay in other's heart even after you were gone... Just like you... 


	8. Moving on

Cause and Effects - Moving on

21/12/2013

Himeko, if you're reading this from up there, then let me tell you, I'm keeping the promise between me and you, but I'm not gonna give you a normal funeral, by the time you read this, I'll be on a train, while using the time of Christmas, to celebrate it with my only true family, you. Infact I am right now,  
But I'm not moving away... I'm going to Mount Fuji, to give you a proper burial...

On the coffin, I wrote a note, a note about everything I knew about you, and every reason I loved you, every person in the class tried to cheer me up, while some were just too sad themselves...

I disbanded the Sket club, not because I wanted to, but because there was no use... But because it wasn't a club anymore... It was just a boy, a boy who lost everything...

Captain wanted to go, because she was close to you, but I refused, not because she wasn't close enough, because it's a personal action...

Everywhere in school, your death had an effect, Jin transfered to another school, unable to look at anything that reminds him of her, captain lost her spirit, everyone of us got an effect from you...

It's not easy being alone, but unlike Switch, I realized, I'm never alone, I hope you want me to move on, because I found another person, and I'm hoping your happy with me and her...

But no matter what she becomes to me, she'll never replace you... You were my best, you can't be replaced by anyone...

22/12/2013

The climbs over, you here me Himeko... I've buried your corpse on the highest peak of the mountain, and I hope your happy up there...

I carried a sled to get back down, but before I went, I put another note on top of your coffin... It read "Here lies Himeko, Bossun's hero" I know things aren't going to be the same... But everyone has to move on...and I hope your happy I did, this is the memorial you deserve, a memorial for someone who would sacrifice themselves for someone else...  
The memorial for a hero...

No action has an effect, and the effect of your sacrifice is this... 


End file.
